Confused
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: This is the continuation of everyhelloendswithagoodbye story 'confused'. I literally own nothing, not even the idea or plot. Make sure to follow and favorite my good friend because she has amazing writing skills. MitchieXAlex.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! if your reading this, you most likely know I was given the honor of continuing "Confused" by everyhelloendswithagoodbye. If you haven't read it for some very odd reason, in your URL type / and then copy and paste this to the end of it.**

** s/9359511/1/Confused**

**I know I don't have the same writing style as what's already been written, but I promise I'll try my best to try to match with the story, anyways, here's the sixth chapter, please review and tell me what I might've done wrong, any mistakes or if you liked what I wrote. Thanks!**

**~SM**

* * *

The four of us all sat around the room in silence all trying to think. Apparently when Mitch had said they needed help with the vocals, she meant they haven't even started the song and they wanted me to help. I asked if this was cheating since I was already a famous artist with a record deal, but Mitchie said that it wasn't.

We sat around sharing Ideas for maybe an hour and a half then Carter and Sonny both went out to eat something. Mitch was helping me pick up all the papers I had scattered across my bedroom. Just because I can write hit singles, doesn't mean I do it neatly.

I turned to see Mitch was blushing as her eyes scanned a paper with some lyrics I had written. Confused, I went over to see what she was looking at.

_When you start to fall, it happens quick  
soon you're struck, and you don't realize it_

That was all that was written on the paper. I had thought about discarding that, but then thought I could add more to it later on.

"Mitch?" I asked and I swear she jumped two feet in the air, in the process, she dropped the paper. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Wha- ya I'm fine, perfectly fine, a-okay. Why would you think that I wasn't?" wow, whatever's on her mind must really be bothering her.

"Well for starters, you were staring at two lines for 5 whole minutes, and now you're rambling. Is something bothering you?" She shook her head immediately saying 'no'. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her. "Mitch" I pressed.

"ITS NOTHING! okay Demi? Nothing. Gosh, stop sticking your nose into other people's business." She said before storming out of the room. I tried not to let it get to me. There was something on her mind, bothering her. I'm sure she didn't mean to blow up at me. Sighing, I finished cleaning up my mess and then headed downstairs to find Mitchie on the couch channel surfing. I took a step towards her figuring we should talk when there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to once again reveal Alex and her brother. Knowing what to expect, I moved aside as she made her way into the house.

"Sure, come on in, make yourself at home" I mumbled under my breath and Justin shot me an apologetic look. Alex walked ahead then turned to face me, but stopped mid turn and stared into the living room. I walked up to her wondering what it was she was looking at, and I found Mitch staring right back at Alex. It was silent for a moment, then they both looked away with a matching blush on each face.

Now I knew what was going on. Mitch liked Alex. That's what's bothering her. She doesn't want to be gay either. She's denying it just like I have been. I didn't know how they knew each other but they obviously did, and they felt the same way towards each other. I cleared my throat breaking the awkward tension in the room.

"So, you two know each other?" I asked smirking at Mitch who returned my smirk with a glare.

"Uh, yeah. I went out to the grocery store to get some more snacks when I bumped into her and her friends last night." Alex told me.

"Snacks? Those weren't snacks, that was an all you can eat buffet made of junk food." Mitch said and Alex's cheeks grew a darker shade of pink.

"Pssh, I was having a movie night with a lot of friends. Obviously we needed a lot." I had forgotten Justin was in the room until he spoke up.

"You don't even _have _friends, That was all for you because you seem to have a never ending pit for a stomach!" Justin exclaimed right before Alex's elbow smashed into his ribs.

"I DO have friends! You just don't see them because you're too busy playing with your dolls!" She told him defensively. I could see this was going to get ugly unless someone interfered. Justin opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Soo, is there a reason you guys came over or were you just in the neighborhood and though you'd stop by?" I know it sounded rude, but it wasn't like they had too many manners.

"Yeah, I thought we'd work some more on your song." Alex told me.

"But we did that yesterday" I told her.

"And we're doing it again. Now come on, lets get to rocking!" Catch me wasn't exactly a rock song, but I decided to just go with it.

We went over the song again and again until Alex was satisfied. I noticed she had been distracted all throughout the practice. She kept missing the beat or going to fast. One time, she lost her grip on a drum stick and it sailed right bast my ear hitting the wall opposite to her. I had a feeling this had to do with Mitchie, so I didn't comment on it.

After they left I went to my room and plopped down on my bed when my phone went off, signaling I had a text message, it was from Selena.

_See Dems? I can be a bad ass!_

Underneath the words, there was a picture of her dressed almost like a gangster holding a gun at the screen. I laughed as I remembered the conversation we had a few weeks ago.

* * *

"I'm a badass jumping off a moving train!" Selena sang loudly and I couldn't help but chuckle. She gave me a questioning look.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I told her.

"Teeelll Meeeee!" she whined making me smile.

"okay fine. I was just thinking that I can't imagine you as a bad ass." I told her. She feigned hurt.

"What do you mean!?" she said in mock outrage. " I am a _total _bad ass." she said. I just shook my head at her laughing. "What you don't believe it? Fine then, I'll prove it to you. Just you wait and see" she told me.

* * *

She had told me she was shooting an action film, so this is probably a pic of one of her characters. I stared at the picture now and for some reason I thought it was hot.

I shook my head. NO demi! bad! Bad Demi! You are NOT gay! I told myself. I looked to the clock to see it was only 7:45pm. I wasn't really hungry for dinner, so I decided I'd just go to bed early. Maybe for once I'll be a morning person. I went over to my dresser and stared down a pickle.

"Okay pickle, You failed me the other night, but then you redeemed yourself. You get one more shot" I told it then took a bite. I turned out my lights and climbed under the covers. Finally the pickle actually worked, and I found myself with happy dreams. Mainly because I seemed to have no problem liking dream Selena.

* * *

**So how was that? tell me what you think and let me know if I did okay.**

**~SM**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed by quickly which made me happy. It was Friday morning and I couldn't wait to see Selena. I had been looking weirdly at Alex and Carter all week because they just looked so much like her. I chalked that up to the fact that I missed her so much. I realize I have it pretty bad for her. All I thought about was her. Her smile, her eyes, everything. She was just so captivating, and I just couldn't seem to get her out of my head.

Alex was coming every day claiming we needed to work some more on music. I knew she just wanted an excuse to come see Mitchie. After we over played Catch Me, Alex had us working on some more songs. Apparently the record label thought it was about time to start thinking about another album.

Mitchie and her friends hadn't really gotten too far on their song for Final Jam. I kept noticing strange things whenever Alex was around. Things would appear/disappear and her and her brother would constantly go off in private to talk about who knows what. I noticed that he seemed to be scolding her every time while she would sit there with a bored look on her face.

It was ten in the morning and I sat at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal. I didn't know when Selena would get here. It could be tonight, it could be in a few hours, it could be-

My thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. I looked to see Selena coming in carrying a few bags. She closed the door softly. She probably thought I would be asleep and didn't want to wake me. I felt an evil smirk come over my face as I had an idea. Quietly, I got up and walked up behind Selena till I was right next to her. When she turned around, I was right in her face and she jumped about two feet in the air with a small shriek. I started laughing as she quickly recovered an sent me a glare.

"You jerk!" She yelled slapping my arm. I continued laughing as Mitchie came into the room.

"Whats with all the noise?" She said sleepily then seemed to notice Selena standing there. "Oh, its just your girlfriend, okay carry on." she walked back out probably heading back to bed. I wanted to strangle her for calling Selena my girlfriend right in front of her.

Selena turned to me with an amused expression on her face.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Pssh, please she's half asleep. There's no way she knew what she was saying." I said feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Mhmm" She said in the same teasing tone. "Whatever Wifey, I'm going to put my stuff in your room." She said grabbing her two bags and heading for the stairs. I followed her taking a bag from her and carrying it. We ran into Alex on the way to my room. She looked like she had been sneaking around and when she saw us she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Alex? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked remembering that she had said she never got up before two. She was about to respond to that but then she saw Selena standing next to me. Her features brightened into a smirk. Selena just stared at Alex in amazement.

"Whoa, Cool!" Alex exclaimed. "Your right, she _does_ look like me!" while Alex was excited over this, Selena responded differently. She seemed freaked out, and would not look away from Alex. Keeping her eyes on her doppelganger, she slowly leaned closer too me.

"Demi? Who is that?" She asked.

"That is Alex. The label thought she could help me with my songs. What I don't know is what she's doing here at this time of day." I said. I knew she was trying to distract me from the subject, but I wasn't letting her go that easily.

"Oh, um I was just, erm, visiting." She said not meeting my eyes.

"Visiting? So you came to see Alex?" I said in the teasing tone Selena had used on me earlier. Alex's face reddened with a blush.

"Pssh, No! Why would you think that Psh I was just uh" She looked around till she saw something. She bent over and picked up a drumstick that I_ know_ wasn't there before. "I forgot my drumstick here yesterday and I had to come get it."

"Uh huh" I said letting her know that I wasn't convinced.

"Whatever, well bye! Ill see you later" She said then bolted past us and down the stairs. I looked to Selena who still looked freaked out.

"Yeah, there's Alex who looks like you, then there's also Carter who looks like you too, except she straightens her hair." I told her.

"There's another one!"

"Yeah, also, there's Mitchie here, which you already know, and there's Rosie who also looks like me and Mitch."

She looked a little overwhelmed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I told her as I took her by the arm and pulled her toward my room so she could set her stuff down. I laid down on the bed and she came and sat on the edge.

"Try not to think about it, it'll just give you a headache." I told her.

"Okay, Ill try not to, but that's just so weird."

"Tell me about it."


End file.
